iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Valyrian steel
Valyrian steel was invented in Valyria, and was used to make weapons and various other items of unparalleled quality. Magic and spells play a role in its forging, which makes the steel special and gives it magical characteristics. History Valyrian steel, possibly forged with dragons, was manufactured in the Valyrian Freehold of old. Valyrian steel blades are lighter, stronger, and sharper than even the best castle-forged steel. The blades feature distinctive rippled patterns , the mark of steel that has been folded back on itself many thousands of times. There may be thousands of Valyrian steel blades remaining in the world, but in Westeros there are only 227 such weapons according to Archmaester Thurgood's Inventories, some of which have since been lost or have disappeared from recorded history. Most Valyrian steel blades in Westeros are treasured heirlooms of noble houses, each with its own name and storied history, and even impoverished lesser houses are unwilling to give them up. Valyrian steel was always costly, but it became considerably more so when there was no more Valyria, the secret of its making lost with the Doom. Only the greatest weaponsmiths can reforge swords from existing Valyrian steel, making those remaining weapons highly treasured and extremely rare. The blacksmiths of Qohor claim to know the magics for reforging Valyrian steel without losing its strength or unsurpassed ability to hold an edge. List of known Valyrian steel blades * Heartsbane, the ancestral two-handed greatsword of House Tarly, currently in the possession of Lord Owen Tarly. * Lady Forlorn, the ancestral sword of House Corbray, currently in the possession of Lord Corwyn Corbray. * Longclaw, the ancestral Valyrian steel bastard sword of House Mormont. Currently with the Night's Watch. * Nightfall, the ancestral blade of House Harlaw. Wielded by Harren Harlaw * Red Rain, the sword of House Drumm, which was stolen by them in a raid. Given the name and coloring, possibly the ancestral sword of House Reyne. * Ice, the ancestral two-handed greatsword of House Stark, Currently wielded by Lord Corin Stark * Blackfyre, sword of Aegon I Targaryen. Carried by all Targaryen kings until Aegon IV, who gave it to his bastard Daemon, who rose in rebellion against the Targaryens, taking the sword's name for his house. Current wielder is Aelyx Targaryen. * Dawn, the famous ancestral greatsword of House Dayne, whose wielder is given the title Sword of the Morning, It is currently wielded by Justyn Dayne. * Redemption, a longsword owned by House Redfort after being won by Robar Redfort in the Vale following a skirmish against a group of Clansmen. Currently wielded by Robar Redfort. * Vigilance, the ancestral sword of House Hightower. It was wielded by Baelor Hightower, but after his death it was taken by Lord Robyn Royce and used in unspeakable ways. Blades with unknown fates: * Brightroar, the ancestral sword of House Lannister, lost when King Tommen II Lannister of the Rock sailed to Valyria and never returned. * Dark Sister, the sword wielded by Visenya Targaryen. Its last known owner was Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers. * Lamentation, the ancestral sword of House Royce, lost in the Storming of the Dragonpit. * Orphan-Maker, the ancestral sword of House Roxton. Its last known owner was Ser Jon Roxton. * Truth, a Valyrian steel sword last carried by Moredo Rogare of Lys. Other objects * A small number of maesters, including Maester Luwin and Archmaester Marwyn, have Valyrian steel links in their collars, representing their study of magic and occultism. Marwyn also has a ring, a rod and a mask of Valyrian steel. The maesters who gain Valyrian steel links do not have to forge the metal themselves. * Dragonbinder - a dragon horn banded with red gold and Valyrian steel. * The crown worn by Aegon I Targaryen and some of his successors in the Targaryen dynasty, a circlet of Valyrian steel studded with rubies. It was last worn by King Daeron I Targaryen, and lost after his death in Dorne. * A suit of black scale armor worn by Euron Greyjoy. Category:Valyrian Category:Weapon